A Woman's Ruling
by AshaTwiHard72
Summary: The last moments of my human life, i was dazed, confused & unsure of what I was ever brought into this world to do, or why I was even still here. But sitting in this throne next the ones I hold dear, I know. I was brought not only into this world, but into this Exact place, for one purpose and one purpose only. To introduce the world I am now apart of ... To A Woman's Ruling.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed out loud as a knock sounded from my door. I reluctantly stood from my place in front of my vanity,

where I was peacefully combing my hair to walk over to the door. I opened it only to discover Demetri. As

soon as I saw him I knew there was a calling in the throne room.

"Good evening Demetri." I nodded at him, waiting on him to tell me the reasoning behind his visit. He bowed

slightly.

"Mistress." He greeted.

"To what do I owe the honor?" I asked calmly as he straightened.

"Master Aro request your presence in the throne room my lady." He told me smoothly, at which I nodded.

"Very well, thank you." I said as I closed the door and made my way to my closet. Whatever business my

mate was attending to in the throne room, was much too serious for me to show up in a summer sun dress,

which I currently had on. I quickly grabbed a long flowing deep red evening gown that had a long slit in the left,

and the sleeveless bodice took a deep plunge in the back. I gently placed my feet in six inch silver strapped

heels, which were encrusted with real diamond studs. I threw on the neckless my brother Marcus had gotten

me for my birthday that had beautifully spawn crystals and diamonds on it and decided to leave my flowing

mahogany hair down in its pin straight styling. With a quick glance in the mirror confirming I looked how a

queen should, I gingerly made my way to the throne room, half way across the castle. I was soon in front of

the large oak doors, as was Alec and Charles, the door guards for the evening. I smiled at both of them as they

bowed respectively, while in unison they said, "Mistress." As they both opened the door for me.

"Thank you boys." I told them as I made my way in at a leisurely pace. Sitting in their thrones were the three

kings of the vampire race, and the brothers of the Volturi. Our respective guards off to the side of each end

throne, while in the middle I saw a young vampire with jet black hair standing in the middle of the floor. I paid

little attention to him at all seeing as my mind was quickly occupied by the gorgeous Italian king who now

stood from his thrown, eyeing me as if I had just walked through heaven's gates themselves.

"Ahhhhh welcome Isabella, we have been waiting for your arrival my mate." He said lovingly.

"Not too long I hope." I smiled as I made my way into his arms that automatically opened for me. I smiled

lovingly up at my mate as he returned my smile with one of his own.

"Sister." My brothers said in greeting to me at the same time. I smiled at both of them.

"Brothers. Although I do love seeing you all, I'm sure I was summoned in regards to something of priority,

correct?" I asked. Caius was the one that answered.

"Correct indeed sister." He smirked at me. I nodded my head and stepped away from my husband and

stepped down a step to look at the informer, or criminal, I don't know yet seeing as I have not been informed

of the situation. He looked up and immediately cast his eyes down and bowed to me.

"My queen." He spoke formally. I just continued to look at him for a second before I spoke aloud.

"Report." I said sternly, my eyes never leaving the man in front of me. I could slightly see Jane step forward in

my peripheral vision.

"Informer Jason Edward Peten, comes to Volterra with claims of werewolf sightings-" I hissed, my red eyes

instantly turning a smoldering jet black as my head snapped to Ciaus, my brother who I could have never

known, thanks to those beast. My hatred of the rapid dogs ran almost as deep as my brothers. He gave me a

stiff nod and I turned my head to stare at Jane as she continued with her report, the whole interaction

between myself and Ciaus only lasting a tenth of a second. "- locations, and information. Informer states his

mate was nearly killed by one, as there were multiple werewolves. He wishes for not only justice for his mate,

but justice for the laws king Ciaus set forth hundreds of years ago." She finished and stepped back into her

position. I looked at my mate and he gave me a confirming nod. I stepped off the last remaining step and

watched as the informer respectively bowed to one knee before me.

"What was your location in your claim?" I asked softly yet sternly. He looked up into my eyes for a moment

before saying, "My mate and myself were passing through eastern Washington, in The States, my lady." He

responded. My body stiffened.

"Your hand informer." I ordered. He immediately placed his hand in my own and his entire life, mortal and

immortal alike played before my eyes. When they were done I all but threw his hand in surprise. My head

whipped to Felix.

"Felix. Show Mr. Peten to the sitting hall, where he shall stay until that of his claims are discussed by myself

and the brothers, thank you." I ordered, Felix moving into action immediately.

"You all are dismissed, return here in thirty minutes time for the continuation of the trail." I told the guard as

they left. I turned to look at my brothers and my mate.

"Sister, what did you see?" Marcus asked. I looked into his eyes, almost not believing what I was about to say.

"The shifters are back in Forks. As well as the Cullens." I told them. Aro was at my side instantly, taking me

into his arms, as I looked up into his eyes, I saw all the worry and uncertainty in them. He was afraid. Afraid

for me, afraid that he could lose me, afraid that this would hurt me. And although his fear was completely

irrational, I loved him even more for it. I smiled softly at him and reached up to place my lips on his, in a

reassuring and loving reminder, that I would always love him, and only him. I understood why he would be

worried. In all actuality, I would be surprised if he didn't. The state I was in when I arrived in Volterra was

nothing less than depressing. When the brothers called for me, sending the elite guard to retrieve me and

bring me to volterra, for a hearing after they found out I knew of them, I seriously couldn't care less. It didn't

matter to me what they did to me, because I was so torn apart inside that I didn't have room to care for

myself. It was only until I was in the throne room, looking into Aro Volturi's eyes that I began to live again.

"What has you worried honey?" I asked him, though I already knew the answer. He sighed. Pulling me closer

to him he reluctantly spoke his fears.

"I know how much they meant to you. I'm just worried is all. Worried that you'll..." He trailed off and I

looked over to my two brothers and saw similar expressions to the one my mate was wearing.

"That I'll leave you for them? For him? That it all might be too much for me?" I asked him. He looked

down in shame confirming my suspicions. I ripped away from him with a grunt and went to pace the centre of

the tiled floor.

" Aro. You are my life, my soul, my husband, my mate. I will never leave you, nor would I ever leave my

brothers, my family. The Volturi are as much my family as they are yours now. I spent all of a _year_ with them

in my human years, and I've been here for over _two hundreds years_, yet you still question my loyalty. Not only

to the crest, but to my family, to my _mate_! I understand you being worried, I even understand you being a little

scared, but for you to blatantly disregard everything I've done for the crest, for _you_. That is low, very low of

you and I am your mate Aro." I growled out.

"Darling, I'm sorry. You're right. You always are, But I can't help but worry, I saw through the gaurd

how you were when they left you. I know they had such an influential role in your life I-" I cut him off by a

growl ripping through my throat.

"Such a small roll compared to the role Volterra played! My loyalty is to the crest, it's where my heart

is. I don't care about what you thought Aro, be informed _now_ of that so you never doubt it again." I steeled,

looking into his eyes. He sighed.

"I know, I am sorry dear." He told me honestly. I sighed, briefly closing my eyes. When I opened them,

I walked over to my throne, between Aro's and Marcus', the most feminine of the four sitting raised. As I

crossed my legs, I let another unnecessary breath out.

"Back to the matter, we all know we need to address we turn a blind eye to this man's claim, it

would look very bad for us." I told my brothers and husband.

"We could always kill him sister." Caius proposed. I growled at him, leveling him with a threatening

glare.

"You should know by now Caius, that I would never even think of such a thing. The Volturi, will remain

the fair and just rulers of the Immortal world, and killing a man that has come to those very rulers to report a

crime implemented on the very laws that you yourself inforced, many centuries before I was even born is

absurd and cruel."

"Oh please Is, those laws were inforced for werewolves, the children of the moon. You and I both

know that what resides in Forks Washington is of little to no concern of us, they are shifters. My laws are

barely relative to the situation."

"Brother the children of the moon have been extinct for many centuries now, new vampires have

never seen a real werewolf, mistaking a shifter for one is very plausible, and this man thought he was doing

right by the crest, and reporting one. The fact remains, that this man won't be harmed. We will handle this in

the just way, and not opt out." Aro said, making me swell with pride.

"It is also a matter of trust Caius. We rule the immortal world, and immortals trust us to enforce the

law, albeit they know we rule very strictly, but they are still inclined to believe that we are here to bring justice,

if we start offing informers, that would be to diminish the trust we have gained." Marcus inputed. I nodded

along with him as he spoke.

"Okay, message received. No killing the boy, can we move on now? How do you suggest we proceed

sister? " Caius responded boredly. I rolled your eyes, but responded.

"I propose we make a treaty with them ourselves. They do not break our laws and it isn't their fault

they exist."

"What would this treaty enforce?" Aro asked of me.

"That we be allowed to tell our kind of them and their location, informing our kind that it is a red zone.

If any immortal were to choose to go there, they would be in the wolves jurisdiction to take care of them. Yet

seeing as we are making a treaty with them if they agree, they would be our comrade. If an immortal were to

purposely try to take aim at the wolves, they would become outlaws, and punished to the fullest extent of the

law."

"So basically we would be providing protection for both species?" Caius asked.

"Correct." I stated.

"And what would be in this deal for us?" Aro asked slyly with a smirk on his face. I sighed.

"What do you have in mind Aro?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"Nothing really too major but seeing as we are providing them protection, I don't think they would, or

should be too opposed to helping us a bit. We have partners all over the world, who handle things for us all the

time. It would be nice to add to the States list." He smiled. I thought about a bit and nodded.

"That actually is a very good ideal, they could assist in missions, and would Actually be a great asset

to us. I agree, brothers?" I asked Caius and Marcus what they thought.

"I couldn'thave proposed a more appropriate solution." Marcus bowed his head lightly.

"Agreed. But the matter of who is still in the air." Caius spoke.

"Well one of the royals always accompanys the guard on missons. And we all know we are going to be

paying a visit to the Cullen household, and if anyone of us went Edward Cullen would easily invade our heads

unless Bella was to come. Either way they will know of her, yet if you were to come with us then at least our

thoughts would be our own with her shield. And of course if Is goes, so does Aro. And I would be needed to

confirm if the wolves really did comply and form bonds of comradship with us, and the informer would be

inclined to believe Caius would take the lead considering it's your laws that has landed him here. " Marcus

covered.

"So what You are getting at brother, is that we will all be joining the guard on this mission, correct?" Caius

asked, a bit sarcastically. Before Marcus could open his mouth to speak, i did.

" No, what he is saying, is that I'll be coming face to face with my past very soon." I growled out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, Asha here. Im sorry to anyone who thought this was an update but i really need all my followers help. I didn't Receive any reviews on this story, and it was sort of an experiment. I would really like to know if you all think I should continue this story Or not. Please if it isn't to Much to ask, review and tell me what you think. Thank you!**


End file.
